


Paying Off Your Sister's Gambling Debt to Madame Oni

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Missionary Position, Nursing Kink, Screenplay/Script Format, Sexual Coercion, Yandere, handjob, leg lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A village farmer is forced to go visit the intimidation Madame, the head of a clan that runs local criminal underground, after his sister skips town and leaves him to pay off the sizable gambling debt she's built up. What the man doesn't know, however, is that his sister used to work for Madame Oni, and had already told her about him. In fact, the fearsome oni is not at all surprised when he shows up at her estate, and even goes as far as offering him assistance in paying off the debt. Only... she wants to use his body in return for this kindness, and as the night goes on, the man is left wondering if this hadn't planned out all along.
Kudos: 71





	Paying Off Your Sister's Gambling Debt to Madame Oni

[F4M] Paying off Your Sister’s Gambling Debt to Madame Oni [Script Offer] [Fdom] [Rape] because [Coercion] [Nursing Handjob] [Missionary] [Leg lock] [Creampie] [Implied Impreg]

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. I want you to do what you're comfortable with, so feel free to add your own flavor to the script, or to change it in a fashion that better suits your style :)

Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

{Extra optional SFX: smoking, could intersperse throughout conversation}

{Calm, maybe even a little amused} Please come in, dear.

I’d rather not have to see your shadow lingering outside of my door all night.

There you go, just sit down on that cushion.

{Brief pause}

So, I was told you needed to speak to me about something?

{Brief pause to indicate response}

{Mischievous} Ah, yes, I figured that would be the reason for your visit.

{Chuckle} What’s wrong? Surprised that the great Madame Oni knows who you are?

I know most people from the villages, sweetie. It pays to be informed about local happenings.

Not to mention, I’ve heard quite a lot about you from your dear sister.

We’ve spent a lot of time together, your sister and I. Didn’t she tell you that? 

No?

Hmm. I’m a bit offended, really.

Well, she used to do… jobs for me. Every now again I’d have her take care of troublesome people--those my clan members might not be able to handle on their own.

I tried to get her to serve under me, actually. But she’s always been more of lone wolf, I suppose.

Or perhaps it was a matter of honor for her. I couldn’t really speculate. 

What do you think, sweetie? Is that dour older sister of yours still haunted by the spectre of her late master?

{Soft chuckle} Sorry. She’s a curious figure, and I’d always kind of wanted to learn more about her.

{Collecting herself} But I guess that doesn’t matter anymore, does it?

She’s gone, most likely on the other side of the kingdom by now--leaving you to clean up the mess she made.

{Sigh} I’m afraid… you’ve inherited a rather large debt…

Though, that isn’t really news to you, is it? I doubt your sister cared enough to hide her gambling habits. 

{Chuckle} It’s somewhat ironic, actually. All of the money I paid for her services eventually ended up back in my pockets… plus interest.

{Amused} Forgive me. I’m getting ahead of myself.

Frankly, I’m overjoyed to see you here already. It saves me the trouble of sending someone out to collect you.

{Pensive} You seem like a smart boy, taking the initiative to visit me first. I’m sure you’ve figured out what happens next.

Or have you come before me to beg for mercy?

{Soft laughter} Don’t stare down at the floor, darling. It isn’t very polite. 

That’s better.

Mmm, you have very pretty eyes, do you know that?

I feel I could get lost in them…

Why don’t you come a little closer, sweetie?

Aw, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.

Here, why don’t you just sit next to me?

See? Doesn’t this feel so much more comfortable? Intimate, even?

You and I don’t have to bother with all the boring formality that usually comes with these sorts of situations. We may have never met in person, and I doubt you trust me yet, but I’d like you to think of me as family.

{Sweet} Poor thing. Now that your sister’s gone, I’m all you have.

How could a woman be so callous as to leave her precious little brother to defend for himself?

If you ask me, she doesn’t even deserve to be called your sister anymore.

{Soft moan} Don’t worry, though, darling. Because I’ll take care of you from now on.

{Happy} Mhm. You can call me big sis Oni. And unlike that deadbeat, I’ll never leave you.

{Sigh} All of this must have been so hard on you…

Why don’t you let big sis comfort you, baby?

Mmm, just stay still while I wrap my strong arms around you…

Good boy. Ease into my embrace, and feel all of your worries fading away.

Oh, sweetie. You still seem afraid… 

I can be a little intimidating, I know, but there’s no reason to fear me. 

Just because I’m stronger than you humans, that doesn’t mean I’m evil. 

Or perhaps the horn is what’s putting you on edge? 

{Soft chuckle}Don’t worry. The big, scary demon isn’t going to eat you up.

I have other uses for you…

{Brief pause}

{Amused} What? Did you expect me to completely forgive your debt?

No, sweetie. I am still owed. Even though we’re family now, I can’t simply ignore that.

Fortunately, yours is a benevolent mistress. I think, together, we can figure out an acceptable way for you to pay me back.

After all, it would be unreasonable to expect you to collect such a sum without any help. Your former sister was… uh… a prodigious gambler, let’s say. 

She wasted more money than most people earn in a lifetime. Honestly, it was rather careless of me to allow her to run up that much debt. 

Then again, she was still doing jobs for me at that point. I must’ve thought everything would balance out eventually.

Now that’s she gone, though, her responsibilities fall onto you. 

Which leaves us with only a few options. 

Firstly, you could try to earn the money back--an avenue I don’t recommend unless you have an emperor’s treasure hidden somewhere. 

Alternatively, I could have you work for my clan. It would be difficult at first, but you’d get used to it eventually.

{Whispered} Or… big sis could take you for herself…

{Brief pause}

{Soft chuckle} What’s wrong? Shouldn’t you be happy to get such an easy out?

Big sis Oni just wants to help you. 

I mean, cute boys like you are meant to serve a beautiful mistress. It’s only natural. So why not devote yourself to me?

I promise I’ll always be there for you. 

You can rely on me, sweetie… 

Truly, you couldn’t hope for a better mistress. 

I’m the only one who can treat you like you deserve, who’ll protect you with all their strength.

That traitor didn’t understand how good she had it. I would’ve given anything to come home to you, to see your smiling face every night before going to sleep. Yet, all that fool cared about was money and drink. She dirtied her blade for mere gold, all while you stayed cloistered away on the family farm, wondering when your sister might return.

{Scoff} She should have thanked the gods every night for giving her such fortune. 

Tell me, darling, wouldn’t you prefer to serve a mistress who appreciates you?

Mmm, turn your head to me….

{Whispered} I can give you more than just sisterly affection. Surrender your body to me, and you’ll experience pleasure beyond imagining.

{Soft moan} I can feel you trembling in my arms, baby…

Do you like being so close to me? Feeling my chest rise and fall with every breath?

{Amused} It’s okay to get excited. 

In fact, you look even cuter when you’re flustered. 

Perhaps I was being a bit too hasty when I said that I wasn’t going to eat you up…

Mmm, don’t move, sweetie…

I want to feel your soft lips on mine…

{Gentle kissing}

Good boy. Let big sis take of you.

{Kissing, moaning}

Such a sweet little thing…

I have to lean down just to kiss you.

{Soft chuckle} Oh, don’t feel bad, sweetie. All humans seem small to us Oni.

{Kiss} Plus, I love towering over you like this. 

Whenever you look up at me, I want you to feel my control like a physical force, wrapping around you. 

I understand all this might be confusing. You may even be a little frightened right now. But I promise you’ll grow to love your new life. 

{Kiss, Soft moan} I’ll make it so that you won’t be able to go to sleep without feeling my arms around your body. 

{Soft kissing} Good boy. 

You want to be big sis’ little toy, don’t you?

Yeah? I bet you love the thought of being *owned*, of belonging to me and me alone.

{Kissing, moaning}

{Excited} Ah… I can’t wait to have my way with you, sweetie…

Did you know that foolish sister of yours tried to keep me away from you?

{Kissing, moaning} Really. I saw you working on the farm once, when looking for your sister, and, naturally I…. took an interest. 

I mean, you just looked so cute and innocent. Of course I wanted to have you.

So, I asked your sister if she could introduce us.

Do you know what she said?

She told me to keep my hands off her brother. That I had no place interfering with her family.

{Scoff} What a hypocrite, pretending like she actually cared about you.

Well, she isn’t here to get in my way anymore. She left without thinking once of how much it would hurt you. 

She abandoned you. 

{Kiss} But, don’t worry, baby. Because I’m going to give you *so much* pleasure that you forget all about her. 

{Kissing} Such a good boy. 

I’m your big sister now, right?

Mmm, why don’t you say it for me…

{Brief pause}

{Kiss} Good boy. 

You don’t know how happy it makes me to hear that. 

I’ve always wanted my own little brother, wanted someone who looks up to me, who worships me. Mmm, and now I have you, sweetie. 

{Soft kissing} I won’t have to sleep alone anymore. I won’t have to sit here in my room, wondering what you’re doing, if you’re okay.

{Kissing} You’re all mine, sweetie. And I’m not going to let you out of my sight.

I’m going to have you come with me wherever I go, keep by my side like the adorable pet you are. 

{Moan} Oh, good boy…

Do you like touching my breasts? 

{Soft moaning} It’s alright… you can rub them as much as you want…

Yeah, they’re really soft, aren’t they?

Here… Why don’t I move my robes to the side, so you can—{soft moan}--suckle on them…

Don’t be afraid, sweetie. Just rest your head in the crook of my arm and latch on…

{Gasp, moaning} That’s it...

Take my nipple in your mouth.

{Moaning} They got so stiff because of you, little brother…

I knew you’d show up here tonight, sweetie…

One of my spies told me that your sister had left with a--with a small bag of her possessions. 

{Moaning} She was the only thing keeping me from you--her warning, and her blade. Mmm, but now that she’s out of the way, I can finally claim you. 

Ah, when I heard the news, I couldn’t believe my luck. I kept imagining all the things I was going to do with you when you got here.

Fuck… Good boy….

{Moaning} Keep sucking. 

Mmm, such a needy little brother. Are you getting excited from having big sis’ nipples in your mouth?

Oh, sweetie, you’re bulging in your pants…

{Moaning} Why don’t you take those stuffy clothes off?

It’s okay. You don’t have to be shy around big sis.

I want to see all of you, sweetheart. 

Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?

{Slightly mischievous} I could order you to strip if I have to. 

{Brief pause} 

That’s better. I knew a subby little slut like you couldn’t resist showing off. 

{Moan} Gods, you’re so hard, baby…

Shh… Just let big sis help you out…

Good boy. Feel my strong fingers gently wrapping around your shaft…

Mmm, do you like how I’m stroking you?

{Moaning} Don’t stop sucking, baby…

Use your tongue…

{Moaning} Holy shit... That’s it...

You look so precious nuzzling into my chest…

My adorable baby boy… Big sis is going to make you feel amazing.

Yeah… feel my hand… lightly squeezing around your cock… pumping up and down… up and down…

My fingers are rubbing your glans, making all that sticky pre-cum drip out.

Fuck… Here, move to the other breast, sweetie…

{Moaning} Yes… Good boy…

Suck like a baby as I run my fingers through your hair…

{Moaning} Suck while I jerk your stiff cock off.

Aw, look how desperate you are, thrusting your hips up, trying to fuck my hand…

Are you almost there, baby? Is all that sticky cum going to shoot out over my fingers?

{Moaning} Yeah? 

I could stroke faster if you’d like? I could pump that beautiful cock of yours until it starts pulsing and spasming for me…

{Whispered} Or, you could hold it in, and spurt that fertile seed *deep* inside big sis’ tight, wet pussy...

Oh, was that a little twitch I just felt?

Do you want me to stop, baby?

Okay… 

{A little upset} I wish you didn’t have to unlatch yet… But, I’m already burning up, and frankly, I don’t think I could’ve taken anymore of that without losing my mind with lust.

Aw, it’s alright, baby. You're still going to get to satisfy big sis.

{Lightly teasing} In fact, you don’t have any other choice.

So, let’s move to the bed, okay? 

[Brief pause to indicate the passage of time]

Would you mind helping me with my clothes? 

Good boy. Untie the sash…

There. Now you can admire every inch of my body.

Take in my beauty as I… settle into the sheets...

{Gentle groan as she lays down on the bed} 

{Moan} You made me so fucking wet, baby…

Can you see the juices glistening on my slit?

Gods, it turns me on so much when you look at me like that…

I don’t think I’ll be able to stop from-{soft moan}-touching myself.

{Moaning} Do you like seeing my pussy spread out for you?

Imagine how good it would feel to be inside me… to fill me up...

{Moaning} Come closer…

Good boy. Get on the bed and line yourself up.

{Moaning} Yeah. Just rub my juices all over the swollen head of your cock. Get it nice and lubed up.

{Moaning} Are you ready for big sis to take you, sweetie?

Okay slowly… ease yourself in…

{Moaning]

Fuck, your cock feels amazing, baby…

{Moaning} Start moving…

[Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or to extend this section as much as you want]

Good boy… Buck your hips for me

Feel my pussy clenching around you, making you go weak…

{Moaning} So much pleasure… The sensations of being inside me are so intense, you can’t think about anything else. You can’t help but *submit*.

Your desire to serve me grows with every second. All you want, all you need, is to be mine...

{Moaning} Good boy. Such a good boy for big sis…

You love me don’t you? You love being owned…

{Moaning} I’ve watched you for so long, sweetie. 

I used to disguise myself so I could follow you to the market. 

It felt like torture, being able to see you, yet having to stay away… Knowing, you weren’t even… aware of me…

It’s almost absurd. To think, I, with all my power, was scared off by a little girl with a sword…

I should never have let her stop me from taking what’s rightfully mine...

{Moaning} Your place is with me, sweetie. 

Your cock is mine… Your seed is mine…

{Moaning} Everything you are is mine to take…

Fuck… so deep…

Ah, good boy, lean down so you can take my nipples in your mouth again…

{Moaning} I love you… I love you… 

Yes! Faster!

I want to feel you bottoming out inside me, sweetie!

{Moaning} Don’t stop… Don’t fucking stop…

I’m almost… I’m almost there…

{Moaning} Are you balls tightening up, sweetie?

Can you feel the sperm in them, just waiting to be released inside me?

I bet you want cum so badly…

{Moaning} Don’t hold back… Let yourself get right up to the edge as I--mmm--wrap my legs around you…

{Slightly more intense moaning} Oh fuck, I’m about to cum!

Cum with me, sweetie! Cum inside me!

[Improv to orgasm]

Good boy. Good boy.

Shoot every ounce of that seed inside big sis’ fertile womb…

*Good boy*. You’re still cumming…

{Breathing a little hard} That was… intense...

{Soft chuckle} Yeah. I think you may have just given my clan a new successor 

{Kiss} Big sis loves you… you know that right?

Aw, you’re quivering, baby…

That was a bit much for you, wasn’t it?

It’s alright. You’ll get used to this feeling. I’m going to keep you spent and drained for me, sweetie. 

From now on, you’ll end every night like this, blissfully in my arms…

Before you know it, you won’t even remember what your life was like before me.

{Kiss} But that will come later…

Right now, all you have to do is rest… 

[End]


End file.
